halofandomcom-20200222-history
Spire
Spire[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27386 Bungie.net: Forge World ViDoc] is a multiplayer map in Halo: Reach. It was first talked about very briefly in the Bungie Weekly Update for July 16, 2010, and the map's official name was revealed in the Forge World ViDoc, which launched on July 22, 2010.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27328 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update 7.16.10] The map is compatible with Invasion, and is the opposite of Boneyard, having a Spartan offense and Elite defense.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrFjFKGajFc&feature=watch_response&safe_search=on IGN - Halo: Reach preview - Multiplayer maps] Layout The map is set on a beach with rocky cover. There are a few pathways to the focal point of the layout of the map, an immense, towering Covenant shield generator spire. Both the bottom and upper levels of the map are playable areas. The lower portion of the structure is a flat dome shape with an open tunnel running underneath. The mid level is the location of the second set of generators, accessible normally by riding the gravity lift up to the top of the lower portion of the spire and jumping down, though the generators are accessible by just the gravity lifts if the player reacts fast enough. The upper portion is an enclosed circular structure supported by 9 energy beams and has an energy balcony that encircles it. The top of the spire emits an energy barrier that envelopes the playable area. It is possible to jump from the top of the spire, though the result is normally death unless the player lands on one of the light gravity vents, lands on a passing air vehicle, or breaks their fall with a burst from the Jet Pack Armor Ability. When playing Invasion, three Gravity Lifts spawn in phase three, which allow ground access from the bottom of the Spire. There is a partially constructed Covenant AA to the side of the spire. Locations *Cliff Road *Alpha Generator *Bravo Generator *BFG *BFG Trail *Ridge Road *Middle Road *Devil's Den *Lower Spire *High Trail *River *Spire Airspace *Upper Spire *Conveyor Belt *Crater *Bluff *Abyss Vehicles Tactics *On Slayer or team variants, it is always useful to grab a Banshee to mow down your enemies from the skies in the small area around the spire or possibly at the tip. *On team variants, a Falcon with at least a pilot and one gunner can be flown around the map and used to pick off your enemies. Two gunners increases the rate of enemy deaths and can help lead you to victory. A mixture of this and the above tactic can be devastating to your enemies. *At the start, there are rocks that the elites can climb on with needle rifles and easily kill spartans without being seriously damaged. Although it is advisable to do this only if you are on offense first, as doing it at the start, your opponents will likely find out in the second round and seriously impede your offense. *A plasma grenade can be thrown into the gravity lifts located at the bottom of the spire; where it can fly back and forth until hitting and damaging a player attempting to use or go between the lifts. **This is both usable in the second and third stage of invasion. In the second stage of invasion the lifts will not travel to the top of the spire. But the grenade will still travel between both of the lifts until coming in contact with something. Trivia *This map is based on the Tip of The Spear campaign level in Halo: Reach. *This map uses a "Reverse Invasion" style, in which the Spartan Team is attacking and the Elites are defending. Aside from the team changes, the Invasion works similar to that of Boneyard, with the exception of the fact that the core must be brought to a Pelican rather than a Phantom. *It is possible to see a Pelican Dropship hovering above the cliff opposite the spire. *It is possible that the location 'BFG' refers to the term 'Big F***ing Gun' from Doom. *It is strange how the pelican can go through the electromagnetic cloaking field to pick up the core without being disabled. This is likely an oversight for gameplay concerns. *It appears that one of the generators is a Covenant communications jammer from the campaign mission New Alexandria. *The location 'Devil's Den' is probably a reference to a location on the Gettysburg Civil War Battlefield, which shares it's name, and general appearance. *The only notable change between the multiplayer version of the map and the map used in the Tip of the Spear campaign mission is that the lifts leading to the top of the spire from the base in the campaign do not transport the player as fast as they would if you had been playing the multiplayer version. *This is one of two maps which is not playable for Infection on the Matchmaking list, with the other being Boneyard. Videos File:Halo Multiplayer Maps -106 - Halo Reach- Spire|Spire Map Walkthrough Gallery Spire map.jpg Gallery pic 3450 0 30040.jpg|Battle at the top floor. Gallery pic 3450 0 30043.jpg Gallery pic 3450 0 30045.jpg|A view of the top floor. Gallery pic 3450 0 30051.jpg Gallery pic 3450 0 30053.jpg|A Sangheilli assasinating a Spartan. Gallery pic 3450 0 30058.jpg|Elites cornering a Spartan. Gallery pic 3450 0 30059.jpg reach_8073001_Medium.jpg|The area around Spire Sources fr:Spire (Carte Multijoueur) Category:Halo: Reach Multiplayer Maps